A Look Into Viper's Past, Part 2
by timva06
Summary: Took me long enough didn't it?


The clouds were gray, and the sun was covered by tons of dark clouds. A tiny drop of water hit  
the crying green lizard on the forehead. He looked up and growled, growled at the inanimate object that  
hit him, for no reason at all. He slowly got up, his knees a little wobbily from sitting for that long period of  
time. His thoughts raced, as he walked sneakily around alley ways and street corners.  
  
"Jeeze... it looks like it's gonna be a pretty crummy day" a middle aged she-kat said under a low  
sigh. "Yeah... my furs getting soaked.. gimme some of that umbrella" replied another she-kat younger,  
and beautiful. The older she-kat handed her the umbrella, and kept her head under it from getting wet.  
"Hey, I know a short cut so we don't have to go through too much of this rain" said the younger she-kat.  
The older she-kat just nodded, and followed as she was being led to a dark alleyway.  
  
Viper could sense somebody was coming, and bad news for the two she-kats, they were headed  
right for the same alley he was currently in. He grinned and hid behind a dumpster, licking his lips..  
*mmm..fresh meat* he thought pleasently to himself. While the two she-kats headed deeper into the dark  
alley, the younger one looked around, a little unsure of where she had broughten them. "Uh.. maybe we  
should go back... I dunno if this is really the right way.. I was sure it was.. but I don't want to get us lost..."  
she said, fear struck in her voice.  
  
The older she-kat barely let out a single nod as a dark figure came and tackled her to the ground.  
"AHHHH!!! Jessica!!! HELP ME!!" she screamed out struggling against the weight of the figure. Jessica  
stood there, unable to move from fright, her eyes wide with fear as she saw her mother helpless on the  
ground and the dark shadow of the figure on her chest.  
  
She struggled under the weight of the figure, sheilding her eyes with her paws. The figure just  
crouched on her, as a claw slid slightly across her neck... "don't move..." the figure said in a dark voice.  
She stayed still, except for the shakyness in her breathing..."w..what do you want from me? Money...? I'll  
give you money... or... a car... I'll give you my car keys.. just please don't hurt me" she pleaded.  
  
The figure growled, "You actually think I can go out into public, and BUY ssssomething, or  
DRIVE around casssually?". She shook under his deep voice "I...I .. guess not" she said. "YOU'RE  
DAMN RIGHT I CAN'T!" he growled. "Now just shut up.. and I'll make this easy on you" he told her. She  
silently sobbed to herself, a tear dripping down her cheek. The figure stared into her eyes, and suddenly  
a memory came to him.  
  
"Mommy.. please don't cry.. everything will be OK" a young child said. "I know.. sweety.. I know"  
a familiar face told the child, hugging him closely, as they slowly fell asleep. The figure shook his head,  
and growled. "Sssshut up! Ssssstop crying!" he said to her, placing his claws back on her neck "I won't  
think twice about killing you, just SsssHUT UP!" She couldn't stop crying, she tried, but she was too  
scared for her life to stop.  
  
He growled, and picked her up by her shirt, placing her against the wall, a street light brightening  
her face, just enough to see. She could see his face also, and she tried to look away from the hideous  
green lizard. Jessica had fainted from the shock, and lay there lifeless on the ground, unable to help her  
at all. Viper glared at her, his claws slightly entering her neck, as he got a glance of her face, and  
stopped.  
  
The pain in her eyes went through his head, looking deep into her eyes, a sudden shock went  
over Viper's body. He knew the she-kat, but from where? He couldn't concentrate on what he was doing,  
and growled deep in his voice, and dropped her on the ground, he fell to his knees and covered his face  
with his hands. The she-kat grabbed the fainted Jessica, and started running for safety, but then stopped  
and look back, looking at the sobbing lizard.  
  
She sighed to herself, ignoring the thoughts in her head of running, she walked over to him and  
placed a shaking paw on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she said in a shaky, soft voice. He growled and  
shook her paw off him. "Nothing! Are you ssstupid!?, you had the perfect chance to get away, and you  
just ssstand here, are you crazy or sssomething!?" he asked her. "No...I'm... not crazy..., and I don't know  
why I came back... maybe I feel sorry for you, maybe I know deep inside you don't really want to hurt  
me" she said, trying to sound as casual as she could in a time like this.  
  
Viper kept his eyes shut, the feeling of her touch somewhat overcoming him. Everything about  
her seemed so similar to something, but he could not tell what it was. A sudden image came to his mind,  
it was him, his mother and his sister, playing in a creek, laughing and smiling, suddenly Elrod fell into the  
creek, his feet stuck between two rocks, he cried out for help, his mother rushing to save him. "Elrod! I'm  
coming honey! Don't panic!" she said, while running.  
  
She grabbed at the rocks covering his feet, tossing them away and scooping Elrod up into her  
arms. "Oh sweety, are you OK!?" she said a tear dripping into the water. All he could do was nod, nearly  
traumatized. She rubbed his back slowly with her paw, the same feeling Viper now felt. He suddenly  
looked up, and stared deep into her eyes, and with a tear dropping onto the ground he suddenly spurted  
out... "Mom....?"  
  
  
  
Well, there's part 2 for ya... haha, thought this was gonna be the end? Well, no... I'm gonna have part3  
up very soon, I'm not gonna wait a month like I did.. blah blah blah... 


End file.
